Touhou Project
Summary Touhou Project (Japanese: 東方Project Hepburn: Tōhō Purojekuto, lit. Eastern Project), also known as Toho Project or Project Shrine Maiden, is a series of Japanese bullet hell shooter indie games developed by the single-person Team Shanghai Alice. Team Shanghai Alice's sole member, ZUN, independently produces the games' graphics, music, and programming. Plots in the Touhou Project games revolve around the strange phenomena occurring in Gensokyo, a fictional realm inhabited by humans and yōkai, supernatural beings. Prior to the events of the games, Gensokyo was sealed off from the outside world by a magical barrier. The main protagonist of the series is Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden who manages the border, fighting antagonistic yōkai. The first five games were produced for the Japanese NEC PC-9801 computer series; bullet hell mechanics were introduced in the second game, Story of Eastern Wonderland. The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, released in August 2002, marked a shift to the Microsoft Windows platform, bringing the games to a larger audience. Several sequels followed, including spin-off fighting games that diverged from the series' traditional mechanics. The series was inducted into the Guinness World Records in October 2010 for being the "most prolific fan-made shooter series". The Touhou Project has spawned a media franchise including commercial fan books, music, light novels, manga, and several fanmade anime in addition to the main series. Note: This verse is for joke profiles relating to the series. More serious profiles go here. Power of The Verse Oh hello there, Welcome to the new JBW verse, Touhou Project! Do you want to know how powerful is this verse? Oh yeaaaah! Let's me explain about it... Varies heavily due to the heavy differences between characters, the different powers and abilities like All Touhou Characters have that they possess. Some are absurdly powerful, while others are so pathetic, some are wanked over to no end or just plain jacked up to oblivion leading to them becoming broken godly tier of the fandom (For about JBW's Reimu being a good example of the former, and JBW's Yukari being a great example of the latter.), others are downplayed out of pure spite/hatred/ignorance, while others are just plain ridiculous and do not make much logical sense or plain sense at all! Characters Profiles * 誰も気にしない * Anti-Dress Code Tenshi * Chen * Chen joins the Super Smash Honkerz' roster * Cir��⑨ * Cirno * Cirno (The Absolute Strongest) * Composite 2hu * Composite Touhou Character (Community made) * Flan-chan (Composite) * Hecatia Lapislazuli (Wanked) * Kaguya Houraisan * Marisa (Marisa and Alice's Cookie Kiss) * Reimu Hakurei (CFC & RR Ideas Collection) * Reimu Hakurei (JBW Edition) * Remilia Scarlet, Vampire Princess (Mildly Wanked) * Sagume Kishin * Sakuya Izayoi ( Cartoon Fight Club ) * Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) * Sakuya Izayoi (The True Version) * Sakuya Izayoi (Wanked) * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna (Ciryes) * Spoimu Hooari * Yukari Yakumo (Cartoon Fight Club) * Yukari Yakumo (Composite) * Yukari Yakumo (Downplayed) * Yukari Yakumo (JBW Edition * Yukari Yakumo (Truly Wanked) * Yukari Yakumo (Yiffed) * Yuuka (USC) Arenas * Touhou Bullet Patterns * Bhava-agra as Seen Through a Child's Mind Category:Verse page Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Touhou Project Category:2hu Category:JBW Fictional Franchises